


steal a few breaths

by stubborn_jerk



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Drabble, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Other, Pickpockets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29384520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stubborn_jerk/pseuds/stubborn_jerk
Summary: Combat, stealth, and team-building training were alright but there was nothing he hated more thanactingexercises. He got it. Really, he did. Juno was used to improvising. He had to, if he aimed to at least make it big as a private eye in Hyperion. But most of his improvising did the opposite of what Buddy wanted him to do.
Relationships: Peter Nureyev/Juno Steel
Comments: 1
Kudos: 56
Collections: 150 Follower celebration





	steal a few breaths

Combat, stealth, and team-building training were alright but there was nothing he hated more than _acting_ exercises. He got it. Really, he did. Juno was used to improvising. He had to, if he aimed to at least make it big as a private eye in Hyperion. But most of his improvising did the opposite of what Buddy wanted him to do.

He knocked on the door and waited for a response.

“ _Come in, dear!_ ”

Juno walked in, muttering, “Would’ve been kinda weird if that were literally _anyone else_.”

Nureyev threw a shirt onto a pile of clothes on the edge of his bed. “Only you ever knock first on this ship. The rest of them shout.”

“Fair.”

Nureyev turned to look at him then froze. “... Have you just woken up?”

Juno tried for a sly look, letting the loose-necked sleep shirt slip a bit down his shoulders. “Maybe. I was looking for my pants. Pretty sure I left them in here.”

Nureyev’s eyes flickered down. “Did you walk— _Juno_.”

He scoffed, taking wide steps in his approach. “Relax, I’m wearing boxers.”

“I hope so,” Nureyev said sternly. He didn’t even falter. “I _get_ that you’re nonchalant about shared living spaces, but it would do you no good _flashing_ everyone—”

Juno laughed. He saw those eyes flicker downward as he pressed his chest against Nureyev’s. “C’mere, you.”

Nureyev leaned down with an exasperated breath and let Juno kiss him. It took him a moment before he slipped the tube of chapstick from Nureyev’s pocket, and a moment longer to pull away.

He stared up at Nureyev, studying his expression for any suspicion.

“These pants?” He asked, holding up just the pair.

“Aw, thanks, Nureyev.”

Nureyev smiled, shaking his head fondly. “Of course. And do send the Captain my regards, now. You were almost convincing.”

“Damn!”


End file.
